fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Killress
|-|Human Form= |-|Dragon Form= Summary Killress is a mage, dragon, and member of the five god dragons. He serves Zirgon as his bodyguard. He is the Ice Dragon King, and thus harbours a strong dislike for most Fire Dragons, including Ignia. Killress was a noble but arrogant dragon long ago, in the time where dragons and man lived together. He was the leader of all Ice Dragons, and thus was very confident in his abilities. When Igneel the Fire Dragon King took a human child under his care to teach him Dragon Slayer Magic, Killress did as well, however the whereabouts of this Dragon Slayer are unknown. What is known is that the Dragon Slayer is alive, as he was sent with the other Dragon Slayers to the future, in an attempt to defeat Acnologia. Even in the time of Dragons and Humans living together, Killress disliked Igneel and Fire Dragons in general. As a Ice Dragon, he naturally was countered by Fire Dragons. While he was stronger than most Fire Dragons even with his weakness to fire, Igneel was above him and he knew it. The two dragons often got into heated arguments and even fights at times. When Acnologia's dragon purge became a reality, Killress alongside the other God Dragons went into hiding. Killress changed his form to resemble a human, and went deep into frozen mountain ranges. Here, he hunted prey and lived a simple life. Despite this, the threat of an attack from Acnologia was still a very real fear for even the God Dragons. Killress sought out Zirgon, who was viewed by many Dragons as the strongest Dragon currently alive. He presented himself as a servant to Zirgon if he would be granted protection from Acnologia. With the death of Acnologia, there were very little threats to the god dragons. Zirgon knew this, and wanted to establish a global religion/government based around a dragon cult. Zirgon cared little for the influence that the other god dragons would have within the cult, as he viewed them all as rivals to his dictatorship. All but Killress. As his right hand man, Killress in instrumental in the dragon cult. Zirgon has allowed Killress to basically have full control of his actions, as long as they benefit Zirgons goal. Zirgon instructed him to appear before the dragon cult, to give them more fear and respect of one of their leaders. Killress hasnt spoken to any other god dragons recently, but it can be assumed that when he does, it will result in a conflict between the one he speaks to, and himself. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Evil Name: 'Killress, The Ice Dragon King '''Origin: 'Serpents Klaw 'Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Several Hundreds of Years '''Classification: '''Dragon '''Affiliation: '''God Dragons (Currently) Combat Statistics 'Tier: '''At least '''Low 6-B, possibly High 6-B Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Enhanced Senses (Particularly Smell and Sight), Transformation (Can Transform between human and dragon form with ease), Ice Manipulation (As the Ice Dragon King, he can create, manipulate, and ingest ice and frost. This ice is seemingly resistant to melting and fire, as even when fighting a being as strong as Igneel, it showed no signs of melting), Weather Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Magic Resistance Negation, Immortality (Type 1), Absorption, Limited Durability Negation against Dragons, Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Magic. 'Attack Potency: '''At least '''Small Country Level, possibly Large Country Level '(Described Komodo as not even worthy to be in his presence. Should be comparable to Ignia & Mercuphobia. Fought often with Igneel even with an elemental disadvantage, should be noticeably stronger than him at the present time.) 'Speed: Sub-Relativistic '(Comparable to Acnologia and the Other Dragon Gods.) 'Lifting Strength: Class G Striking Strength: '''At least '''Small Country Class, possibly Large Country Class '(Superior to Dizkin. Likely superior to Mercuphobia and Ignia. All of the God Dragons are stated to be comparable to Acnologia.) 'Durability: '''At least '''Small Country Level, possibly Large Country Level ' 'Stamina: 'Extremely High 'Range: 'Extended Melee Range, Hundreds of Kilometers with Magic Attacks '''Standard Equipment: '''None 'Intelligence: '''Hundreds years of experience, quite a capable warrior and strategist. '''Weaknesses: '''Dragon Slayer Magic. Like other users of Dragon Slayer Magic, Killress cannot eat Ice created from his own Ice Dragon Slayer magic to replenish his stamina or to stop his own magic sent back to him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '''Ice Dragon Slayer Magic Killress is the Ice Dragon King, and thus is highly skilled in the use of Ice Dragon Slayer Magic, skilled enough to be able to teach this magic to a human and make him a capable Dragon Slayer. He can use this magic to such a high degree, that he can he can create a blizzard that encompasses an entire region of Giltena. Transformation Magic Killress is skilled in transformation music, skilled enough to transform himself into a humanoid form, and transform himself back into a dragon. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Serpents Klaw Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Dragons Category:Ice Users Category:Weather Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Transformation Users Category:Magic Users